


The Stealing of Spring

by Dilly_Oh



Category: Naruto
Genre: Greek Mythology AU, Hades and Persephone, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-23
Updated: 2016-08-23
Packaged: 2018-08-10 14:08:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7848085
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dilly_Oh/pseuds/Dilly_Oh
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The God of Spring, Iruka, is kidnapped by the God of the Underworld, Kakashi, who wants to make him his husband.<br/>Notes: I used this amazing statue, (https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/The_Rape_of_Proserpina) by Italian artist Gian Lorenzo Bernini as a reference for the artwork. Cerberus is based off three of Kakashi’s Ninken. The bottom is Akino (sunglasses/dark eyes), the middle is Bull (ears like horns), and the top is Uuhei (bandages/chains).</p><p>Prompt 20: The God of Spring, Iruka, is kidnapped by the God of the Underworld, Kakashi, who wants to make him his husband.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Stealing of Spring




End file.
